Ash trays, pen holders, and other tool trays for holding cylindrical tools such as pens, pencils, cigarettes, cigars, etc. are known in the art. These trays and holders and the like prevent the cylindrical tools from rolling around when not in use. Generally trays and holders may comprise a concave surface to rest the tool in a position.
Tool trays such as ash trays are generally used in cigar or cigarette smoking for collecting ash and to hold the cigar or cigarette in a position when not in use. Vaporization is an alternative to burning plant materials so as to avoid inhalation of irritating, toxic, and carcinogenic by-products occurring during inhalation of smoke from burning plant materials. Thus in concentrate vaporization systems, the tray comprises a conventional tray having one or more pot to hold concentrate inside the pot, but it does not provide any arrangement to position the dab stick in an elevated position while preventing the dab stick from rolling around when not in use and thus preventing from getting contaminated.
Numerous innovations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to tool holding containers for holding cylindrical tools. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 376,001 to Johnson discloses an ink bottle having a cap, wherein the cap comprises a means for holding a pen to prevent it from rolling around when not in use, and the cap facilitates pouring of ink from the bottle, and to afford means for securing the stopper and corkscrew in place when the bottle is to be shipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,864 to Taddeo describes a cigarette holder for ash receptacles that utilizes a cap adapted for attachment to the top of an opened beverage container. A groove is provided for resting cigarettes thereupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,831 to Whitbeck teaches a golf tool including a ball mark repair tool for repairing ball marks in turf, further a cigar support is coupled to the ball mark repair tool for supporting a cigar such that neither end of the cigar is in contact with the turf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,481 to King discloses a V-shaped tray for holding a lit tobacco product such as a cigar. The tray is attached to an adjustable stem, wherein the stem is fastened to a spring-loaded utility clamp thereby protecting the cigars and the wide range of smoking accessories clamped to golf cart or a bag or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,268 to San Filippo describes a pliable dual clamping cigar/cigarette holder having two spring clamping members for holding the cigar and simultaneously being temporarily clamped onto an object to hold the holder in a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. D726,955 to Martin illustrates an ornamental design for an electronic cigarette holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D744,159 to Lukas illustrates an ornamental design for an electronic cigarette stand.
U.S. Pat. No. D790,127 to Verleur illustrates an ornamental design for a holder for vaporizers.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2015/0064633 to Dominguez et al. describes a multi-tool lighter comprising tools commonly used in smoking hand rolled cigarettes, pipes, and medicinal marijuana. The tools housed in the lighter may include a poke tool and/or a tweezers and dab combination tool. The lighter housing acts as a handle for the tools to swing out from the lighter housing into an open position.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for holding cylindrical tools such as pens, pencils, cigarettes, cigars, etc. in a position have been developed that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a tool tray for holding a tool used for applying concentrate, such as cannabis concentrate, to a heated medium, while also providing the optional functionality of storing the concentrate prior to application to the heated medium is needed.